1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a font retrieval apparatus, a font retrieval method, and a recording medium storing a program for font retrieval, a display device for previewing a font, a display method of previewing a font, and a recording medium storing a program for font preview, a character entry device, a character entry method, and a recording medium storing a program for character entry, and a font data link device and a font data link method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a font of a character or a sign is selected, a list of selectable font names has been conventionally displayed. The name of the font to be used is selected out of the font names whose list is displayed. A user must memorize a correspondence between a font name and a font represented by the font name.
When the number of selectable font names is small, a correspondence between a font name and a font specified by the font name in the mind of the user is simple. Therefore, it is possible to accurately select the name of a font to be used.
However, the larger the number of font names whose list is displayed is, the more difficult a correspondence between a font name and a font represented by the font name is to memorize. It is difficult to accurately select a font the user desires to use.